


Royally in Love

by Fangirls4eva



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Your typical lesbian royal arranged marriage au, also I have a warning, and Jason falls for the wrong princess, because reyna falls for the wrong grace, but I just haven't read it yet, dont cringe, i'm pretty sure somebody has already wrote this, im terrible at making up names, or at least try not to, so I'm writing my own, with reyna and thalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4eva/pseuds/Fangirls4eva
Summary: Reyna was never supposed to get into an arranged marriage. Of course, she was trained for it, but it was never really supposed to happen. It was just a what-if situation. Warillona didn't do arranged marriages. The Tri-Kingdoms believed in true love. Hell, they did court cases on the matters of love. But Lightnintus didn't. For them, allies are only by blood.But she had a plan. And a sacrifice Piper was willing to make. But when true feelings had started to develop, things just got more complicated. And now, her fate was tied to a certain Lightnintus Royal. And it wasn't the Royal she had expected it to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So hey! To all those people that clicked the link, thank you! I've been working on this first chapter for a while, and it's finally ready. It was originally supposed to cover a longer time period, but the chapter ended up to long so I decided to just post it now. Not that you asked, but just in case you were wondering why the first chapter only covered this much. And if you read the whole thing and like it, well I hope you stay for more!

Reyna was escorted to the throne room by twenty guards instead of the usual four. It wasn’t for her safety but rather a display of power that was the reason for sixteen extra guards. Because at the throne room, she wasn’t just meeting her parents, she was also meeting her fiancé’s parents.

Reyna’s life has always been study well, marry well, be queen well. And so for her whole life she has been studying how to be a queen and perfect wife. Her parents might be old fashioned, but just because she was a girl, didn’t mean she wasn’t allowed it be queen. A responsibility that was supposed to be her sister’s. Even though Warillona didn’t do arranged marriages in the first place.

But Hylla had been sent to the Amazons a long time ago as a peace offering against her parents wishes, and Reyna was to be queen with a prince at her side. And she was meeting that prince today.

As she stepped inside the room she heard her name being announced. “Please welcome Princess Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano!”

There was no need for it, everyone would have assumed who she was, but a first impression was always the best one. And the most important. She could feel everyone’s eyes on her as she bunched up her purple dress and headed up the stairs.

She dress was a simple royal purple dress with a sweetheart neckline and poofy skirts. Rhinestones were scattered all over the skirts that twinkled whenever she moved. There was also a purple rhinestone belts and she wore a purple cape on her shoulders. It was a simple yet regal outfit. It spoke of power, but wasn’t the most powerful. You had to dress to impress, and Reyna’s parents planned on doing just that.

When she reached the top, she bowed to her parents. “Mother, Father.” They nodded in acknowledgment and turned toward their guests.

Her mother cleared her throat. “Reyna, this is the royal family of Lightnintus. King Jupiter-”

The King was a broad-shouldered man, with a military haircut. He had brown hair with a grey streak and a tan. His eyes were an electrifying blue. He was dressed as a king, but also a warrior, with his scabbard hanging at his side and the many medals that adorned his blue uniform. Everything he was wearing was ironed to perfection.

“-Queen Hera-“

Everything about Queen Hera radiated grace and beauty. Her long caramel hair rested in curls beyond her shoulders. Her skin was pale and complimented her sky blue dress. Her eyes were a warm brown, but had a coldness in them. She held her head high and her posture was perfect. Almost good enough to rival Reyna’s.

“-Prince Jason-”

This was her fiancé. He was her age, just a few months older. He had blond hair and his father’s eyes. He also seemed like a warrior. He seemed likeable enough. He was probably a rule stickler like her. Good. They might actually get along.

“-and Princess Thalia.”  
Princess Thalia seemed to stand out. She had black hair, cut short and dyed blue at the tips. She had the same electrifying blue eyes as her father, but Reyna found hers more distracting. More striking. There was a silver circlet in her hair, but where an emblem would have been was a scorched mark. She wore black tights and a black tank top, which is unacceptable for a princess. She had silver studs in her ears and nose and a silver belt around her waist. While the rest of her family was the picture of a perfect royal family, Thalia seemed like a thug. Reyna found her strangely beautiful.

Reyna murmured, “Welcome to Warillona.”

They all nodded, and Thalia smirked. Her mother cleared her throat. “Well back to the conversation at hand, as you can tell-”

Percy came running into the room. “We have an emergency of love!”

Reyna’s mother seemed particularly interested. Ligthnintus’ royal family seemed shocked at the interruption. This time Reyna answered. “Don’t tell me you and Annabeth broke up.”

He shook his head frantically. “No! Seriously, me and Annabeth breaking up! Solangelo didn’t happen!”

Reyna gasped. “What?!”

Her mother shook her head gravely. “I’m honestly disappointed. Reyna, please handle this.”

Reyna nodded. “Of course, Mother. Sir Percy, what happened?”

Percy face was the most serious face you could ever see on him, and since this was Percy, the fact that he had a serious face was saying a lot. “Ok, so Sir Will asked Sir Nico on a date, and Sir Nico-” he paused for effect “refused!”

Reyna gasped once more. “What?! Summon Sir Nico immediately!”

As it turned out, Nico didn’t need any summoning. He appeared himself because of the racket they were making. “What’s the matter?”

Reyna cleared her throat. “Nothing, Sir Percy was just giving a report to me.”

Percy nodded in agreement. “Yeah. Also, I heard Will asked you out today.”

Nico nodded. “Yeah, but I said no because he isn’t my-”

“No,” Percy said, “just no. I’m not your type. Will on the other hand is your type.”

Before Nico could protest, Reyna continued for Percy. “He is correct. And as Princess of Warillona, I demand you go make things right.”

Nico nodded, albeit confused. “Okay, never knew you guys were this interested in my love life, but I think I need a bit more time to think things out.”

Reyna nodded. "Of course. We shouldn't just force the matters of love. But think about it real hard."

When Nico finally exited the room, Reyna hi-fived Percy. “Solangelo’s in action!”

Percy headed down the stairs. “Okay, sorry for interrupting, I’ll let you get back to whatever you were doing.”

Reyna’s mother nodded. “Of course, thank you for bringing this problem to our attention and back to the engagement.”

Queen Hera seemed shocked. “What was the meaning of that interruption, Queen Bellona, because that seemed like the worst reason to interrupt our very important conversation?!”

Her mother chuckled. “Our motto for this kingdom is, All is Fair in Love, War, and Peace. We take all of them seriously. So if there is a problem in either three, it must be gotten rid of immediately.”

King Zeus nodded. “It seems reasonable.” Queen Hera seemed to be fuming.

Prince Jason cleared his throat. “Well, can we please get back to the topic at hand?”

“Right, of course,” her mother said, “As we know, our two countries don’t have a peace agreement but we also aren’t enemies, so we’ve decided to fix that. By a marriage alliance.” Her mother wrinkled her nose at the last part.

It was uncommon for arranged marriages to happen in the Tri-Kingdoms of Warillona, Athens, and Aphrodona. Especially in Aphrodona. But in Lightnintus, the only way to create an alliance was through marriage because over there, it was the closest bond possible. Or at least everyone pretended to believe. Everyone knew, but never seemed to talk about the fact that none of their heirs of Lightnintus were legitimate, but that was their problem so Reyna didn’t worry about it.

But their way of making allies was an old tradition so they kept it. And Reyna wished she was raised to be prepared for arranged marriages, so she wouldn’t feel so defeated because of this. But it wasn’t expected and she felt betrayed, especially since Piper could have been chosen for the same thing, or even Malcolm if they wanted Thalia married of too, but the all three kings and the Queen Athena had voted for her, so she was stuck in this alliance.

She looked up, realizing that she wasn’t paying attention to the conversation. Her mother was still talking. “... and of course everything would go splendidly, but I don’t think we should rush the wedding. The two children should get to know each other first before being shoved into a marriage so we should wait at least-”

“-a month,” Queen Hera finished, “You are right. We cannot plan a wedding in a week, but a month should be enough.”  
Reyna coughed. “I’m sorry? A month to plan a wedding? Where is it happening, a barn shed? Three months at least. My wedding will not be fit for a peasant.”

Her mother gave her thankful look. They both knew they had to delay the wedding, a rushed one would no one could. If she was getting married, she was doing it on her own terms.

Queen Hera sniffed. “I suppose you’re right. A grand wedding would do nicely. I’d say four if that were the case."

Reyna nearly sighed in relief. Four months wasn’t enough for her, but she knew she didn’t have much to negotiate with. “Four months should work. Now I have people to meet and places to be so if you don’t mind…”

Reyna’s mother smiled. “Of course, you are excused.”

She curtsied and left the throne room. She could feel everyone’s eyes on her as she walked down the stairs, one painful step at a time. She could hear their thoughts in her head. Why is she leaving so soon? Well, to tell the truth, all she needed to do was make an appearance. Her parents know she’s leaving anyway and and his parents probably thought it and dismissed as soon as they thought it. His sister probably couldn’t care less. And if Prince Jason had a heart and/or ego, he would probably wonder about it for the evening. And she honestly couldn’t care less.

She had an elaborate scheme to finalize and they didn’t need to know that. Well, her parents (read: her mother) knew, and approved. The other royal family, the one that wasn’t part of the Tri-Kingdoms, doesn’t have to know, couldn’t know, if the plan was to work.

Reyna walked down hallways, more and more guards leaving until there were none left. Finally she had reached the room she was looking for. On a plaque, the words, ‘Tri-Kingdom Chamber’ were engraved. As she walked inside, the chamber none too grand, she noticed everyone was there.

Annabeth, the princess of Athens, was trying to fix Percy, whom you’ve met already’s, hair. Lord Underwood and Lady Juniper we’re chatting in a corner, though Lady Juniper seemed more fussy that usual. Princess Piper of Aphrodona was currently trying to weave a wicker basket, no doubt for some sort of prank, while Lady Calypso walked her through the steps. Sir Solace and di Angelo not coming because, well they had their own love misunderstanding to resolve.

Reyna banged the gavel(they used a gavel because of an inside joke) on the table and cleared her throat. Everyone turned toward her. She straightened her back and said, “Does everyone remember the plan?”  
Everyone nodded their head.

“Well there are a few changes I’d like to propose. The new plan is…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have the guilt of both Thalia and Reyna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at first I was guilty when I realized that it's been forever since I've updated this when the next chapter was already ready, but then I realized like nobody reads or really likes this so nobody missed it! Beside, it's like the first chapter, barely anyone has read the first chapter. So here's the second one!

Thalia was bored to death. Dying of boredom to be honest. Why? Because her brother was betrothed to someone (someone who was beautiful) and was stressing about it way too much.

“What if she hated me? No, what if I was rude on accident? I mean she just suddenly left. And what if… what if she doesn’t want to marry me? This is a disaster-”

Thalia interrupted. “Of course she doesn’t want to marry you. Anyone girl in their right mind wouldn’t want to marry a man she just met. For the reason she suddenly left, well as she needed to do was say hi and leave. I’m surprised she actually stayed longer. But with Stepmother in charge, I wouldn’t be surprised. Stop worrying so much over a girl you’ve just met.”

“Right. Of course. Sorry for bothering you. I’ll just go to my room, I need to study anyway.” And he left.

Thalia sighed. If only she could take her own advice and stop worrying too. But the minute she saw Reyna, she swore her heart stopped. She was beautiful in a regal way, with perfect posture and her head high. And the way she dealt with Stepmother, Thalia wanted to kiss her right there and then. 

But Thalia knew girls like her, girls that were the perfect role models. They wouldn’t even look at Thalia with her dyed hair and troublemaker’s grin. In fact, she was pretty sure that Reyna was 100% straight and would prefer her brother with his good boy qualities. Besides, the engagement between Reyna and her brother would have stopped anything anyways.

But that just made her feel worse. While Jason was worried over the engagement and his future wife and everything going wrong, she was crushing on his future wife. Thalia was the worst sister ever. She was probably going to be the reason this crashed down into nothing if that ever happened. Thalia was truly the worst sister ever. That’s it, she decided, she would not interfere and make sure that this marriage happened. She would make sure that Jason got married into the Tri-Kingdoms and they got there peace alliance.

——

Reyna felt really guilt about forcing Piper to marry Jason instead of her, but Piper just kept refusing to feel sad about it, and all Reyna could feel was relief. Which was stupid, because she didn’t want to snub Piper’s feelings, whatever they are.

But Piper had been raised differently. Reyna was brought up to follow the rules to the dot. And even though Piper was an Aphrodonian princess, her mom was a bit… eccentric. Her mother had believed that if the man had enough to provide you with what you needed, you were good.

Piper believed that if he can do that and treat you right, he was gold. And she believed that Jason was good enough to treat her right. And they will get the alliance. So to Piper, Jason was the perfect match. Hopefully that would be enough.

So this was the plan. It was simple, easy, and nowhere near flawless. But when did anything ever go smoothly when dealing with love and marriage? It was easy to just do something simple so if something messes up, it was easy to fix it.

Well, here was the plan. Piper distracted(seduced, if you will) Jason so that Reyna won’t have to get married to him. Meanwhile, Percy and Annabeth make offhand comment about how this alliance was useless because the Tri-Kingdom believed in true love, and taking that away meant going against their beliefs. Nico and Will were supposed to make them favor the Aphronians, but they have their own love problems to handle, it wouldn’t be fair to do that to them. Besides, they were just about to get into their honeymoon stage, Reyna would be a monster to ruin that.

Grover and Juniper on the other hand were there to get rid of any suspicions. If anyone seemed slightly suspicious of Jason not spending enough time with Reyna, or Reyna being too cold…. Well the Underwoods’ kind personality will definitely ease them. 

But the last and final part of the plan, the marriage. That, was a plan between just her and Piper. Reyna was going to be honest, Piper was the last person she trusted out of all of her friends, their friendship was not a choice, it was a friendship of just living with the same person for too long. You can’t live with someone if you hate them. But she was the only one you would risk the rest of her life for Reyna, and Reyna respected that enough for her to know that part of the plan. Now all she had to do was make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Kudo or comment to tell me if you're interested in reading more!

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you liked this chapter please kudo and if you have anything so say or feedback, please comment! Thanks!


End file.
